I'll Keep You Warm
by GothicBlackStar
Summary: "Hmmm… You're warm.." Leo said in a deep sigh and he leant against Elliot's chest with satisfaction. "And you're… F-freezing…" The older boy replied as he began shuddering at the raven's body temperature. Oneshot. Fluffy/Yaoi. ElliotXLeo. ENJOY!


**Author's Notes.**

***Bows, bows* Hi!**

**I just wanted to write a cute, fluffy, cold, Pandora Hearts Fanfic because it's so cold here X(**

**Don't read if you're not a fan of ElliotXLeo and you don't like/support Yaoi.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts.**

* * *

The wind was cold, piercing even. No one really knew why Oz wanted to go up to the mountains at a time like this. Normally, yes, it was cold in the mountains, but this was ridiculous!

The energetic blonde beamed at the group of people he had invited as he looked around the large bus his Uncle had paid for. By now, the windows had fogged up and everyone's fingers were chilled to the bone.  
Although some people were lucky, the people wearing gloves that is. And practically everyone was.  
All except one.  
When the bus finally came to a stop, Oz encouraged everyone off and darted out of the vehicle happily. It was as if the temperature had no effect on him at all.  
A beige-haired teen, best known as Elliot, growled slightly as he pulled his suitcase along behind him and joined Oz outside. The cold hit him like a speeding train and he growled again.  
"What's wrong, Elly?" Oz asked loudly, speaking up over the strong wind.  
"Don't call me that!" The older boy snapped and looked around the area they'd be staying.  
He had expected a hotel at least. But instead, it was something that just made the day even worse….  
"A cabin?!" Elliot barked and looked back over at the beaming blonde beside him, "There's no way we'll all fit in there!"  
Oz shrugged, "Well, I figured that staying at a hotel would cost too much. And this is Uncle Oscar's cabin, so it's free," He stated and began walking towards the small shelter, "We can all just share rooms with each other!" Oz called over his shoulder.  
Elliot watched the boy run along and growled, louder this time. He felt his cheeks redden in frustration and he grumpily pulled his suitcase along once again.  
"There is no way you're making me share a room with anyone, Vessalius," The teen hissed under his breath. There came a small commotion from behind him then and he paused to look over.  
The other passengers on the bus were arguing as to who should get off next. A man with golden eyes, called Gilbert, managed to squeeze out first. But his blonde brother, Vincent, didn't like their distance apart and he quickly pushed past to follow.  
The two brothers ended up in a pile in the cold snow. Gilbert seemed to be struggling to escape, but Vincent looked rather peaceful above his brother.  
A young girl with purple eyes and long brown hair came out next, stepping over the brothers as if they were nothing more than extra steps. Elliot didn't know her that well, but he knew she was called Alice.  
Alice quickened her pace and darted after Oz at lightning speed. It seemed everyone had someone to cling to here.  
Finally, a young boy came out of the bus. He had long black hair and thick glasses on, which covered most of his facial features. He carefully hopped over Gilbert and Vincent, trying hard not to hit them over the head with his suitcase, and began walking towards the cabin.  
Elliot gulped slightly as the younger boy walked past him, "Hey, Leo." He choked, feeling somehow nervous.  
The dark-haired boy, Leo, looked up at the older boy for a moment as he continued to walk past, "Hi, Elliot." He replied with a small smile, not stopping in his tracks.  
Elliot continued to stare at Leo as he walked ahead.

Okay, maybe there was one person he'd be willing to share a room with.

Later that evening, the wind got heavier and snow began to fall rather rapidly. So instead of going climbing, like they had planned to do, everyone huddled together in the small lounge of the cabin.  
Gilbert had made a fire, which seemed to be the only comforting thing about the trip, and everyone gathered around it to keep warm.  
"So, when you had planned to bring us here, you expected it to be warm and sunny?" Alice asked in annoyance.  
Oz nodded, "Yup!" He paused and thought for a moment, "I don't know what went wrong though…" He thought aloud.  
"We let a brat lead the party. That's what went wrong…" Vincent mumbled and received an elbow in his side from Gilbert.  
A girl walked into the room then, carrying a tray of hot chocolate. She had long blonde hair and emerald eyes, just like Oz.  
"Ah, Ada! You are a sight for sore eyes." Oz said happily and smiled at his sister.  
Ada smiled back. She had been one of the last to arrive, seeing as she had taken a different ride to the mountains because her cats wouldn't have been able to ride in the same vehicle as Gilbert.  
Another girl appeared from behind Ada holding a boxful of biscuits. Her face was distant, her eyes were dark and her hair was silver. She too had arrived last with Ada.  
"And Echo-chan too!" Oz smiled happily.  
"Just Echo." The silver-haired girl corrected bluntly and sat beside Vincent.  
Everyone started to dig into the refreshments, enjoying the company of each other in the end, and began joking around socially.  
Ada looked over her shoulder, towards the armchairs and seats, and frowned slightly at the figure draped across one of the cosy sofas.  
"Why is Elliot all alone?" The blonde girl asked her brother in a quiet voice.  
Oz looked over towards the beige-haired teen and smirked slightly, "He's just tired. I'm sure he wants to join in deep down." He declared with a wide smile and then turned back to the group around the fire.  
Ada bit her lip slightly and looked over at the tray she had bought in. There were two untouched cups left. One of them had to be Elliot's.  
The young blonde picked up one of the mugs and walked over to Elliot, she nervously cleared her throat to catch his attention.  
The beige-haired teen opened his eyes slowly and yawned groggily. His gaze averted from the cats that had fallen asleep on his stomach and chest, and over towards Ada.  
"I bought you… This.." The older girl said shyly and handed the cup towards the sleepy boy.  
"Oh, thanks," Elliot grumbled and slowly sat up, careful not to disturb the cats too much, "I must've dozed off.." He grumbled and took the cup from the shy blonde.  
Ada watched him drink it with high hopes that he'd compliment it and she'd take credit for it, and then they'd live happily ever after!  
"This is cold." Elliot stated grumpily and handed the cup back.  
Ada felt her world shatter and she slowly took the cup back with a large pout. Elliot seemed to miss the fact that he had upset the older girl, and looked around the room simply.  
After a while, he frowned and turned back to the group by the fireplace.  
"Where's Leo?" He blurted, not entirely aware that he had said it aloud until Oz replied.  
"Vincent started making him feel uncomfortable, and he stormed off. He also said he couldn't read when he was being surrounded by idiots." The blonde said it as if it meant nothing at all.  
Elliot rolled his eyes at Vincent, who was now wrapping his arms around Gilbert's waist, and stood up from the sofa. All three cats who had been sleeping on the teen meowed with disappointment, but they soon curled up on the furniture once more, adoring the heat that Elliot had left behind.  
The teen stretched and looked towards the large window across from the fireplace. He could see the porch that the cabin was attached to, and he was sure he could see someone sitting on it. Despite the furious wind and rapid snow.  
"I'm just going to.." Elliot began as his eyes averted from the window and back towards the group. He trailed off in his words when he realised that everyone was too busy talking to each other than to notice him anymore.  
So he just left the room without saying a word.  
The teen opened the door leading outside and was taken back a bit by the sudden gust that swept towards him like a wave at sea. He struggled to fight against the wind and forced the door shut behind him once he had stepped out onto the porch.  
All around he could hear the harsh whistle of wind, and continuously received rapid hits to the face by snow. He eventually had to hold his arm over his eyes so he could at least see something.  
Not more than a few feet away, sat Leo. He was huddled up by the wooden railings that lined the edge of the porch. His dark hair was flying around in every direction over his face, and he held a book in his hands, it's pages batting under his pale thumbs.  
Elliot frowned at the younger boy, wondering how the hell he was able to read in this weather.  
Cautiously, he stepped forward and kneeled down beside Leo.  
"Why the hell are you out here?" He asked, raising his voice so he could be heard over the wind.  
Leo didn't reply for a moment, he was too busy struggling to turn the next page in his book to speak.  
"Reading." He eventually stated once he was on the next page.  
Elliot groaned loudly and he crossed his arms, rubbing his sides to gather warmth. There was a wide space between him and Leo, and there was no way he could steal the younger boy's body warmth with that distance.  
"How long have you been sitting here?" Elliot asked, raising his shoulders and burying his chin in the scarf around his neck.  
"A while." Leo replied, his voice was light and shaky.  
"Aren't you cold?"  
"No."  
Elliot frowned and looked down at the younger boy's hands. He unconsciously scooted closer to Leo and, without really thinking, placed his gloved hand over the younger boy's pale one.  
"Oh my God! You're freezing!" Elliot yelped, pulling his hand away quickly and stared wide-eyed; shocked as to how he could even feel the boy's skin under the fabric over his hand.  
"I forgot my gloves." Leo muttered and let out a small shaky breath.  
Elliot snorted slightly and inched closer towards the younger boy, "Why don't you come inside?" He asked, trying to sound gentle while keeping his voice raised.  
Leo opened his mouth to reply, but stopped short and closed his book. He stuffed the item in the small bag beside him and sighed again.  
Elliot frowned and closed the space between them, trying to be secretive about it and sighed deeply himself.  
They stayed silent for a while. It would have been peaceful, despite the raging weather around them.  
Elliot's ears perked slightly when he heard something sound beside him. He glanced to his right, towards Leo, and leaned towards him slightly. He eventually made out the quiet sounds of Leo's teeth chattering.  
Elliot rolled his eyes and took ahold of one of Leo's hands and stuffed it in his coat pocket. The younger boy's eyes widened slightly as he realised what the older boy was doing.  
"I… I have my own pockets…" He mumbled and looked down towards the cold wooden floor.  
"Shut up and accept my kindness." Elliot demanded and squeezed the dark-haired boy's hand tightly.  
A sudden gust of wind picked up before Leo could respond and harshly washed over the two. Elliot held the raven closely, without really thinking about it, and lowered his head towards Leo's to protect him from the fierce snow.  
When it died down, Elliot quickly withdrew his arms and nervously cleared his throat. Leo didn't react too much, he whimpered slightly when the body heat they had created together disappeared when Elliot moved away, and he began shivering terribly.  
Elliot noticed the younger boy shuddering and he awkwardly moved back towards him and blushed as he placed an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.  
"Hmmm… You're warm.." Leo said in a deep sigh and he leant against Elliot's chest with satisfaction.  
"And you're… F-freezing…" The older boy replied as he began shuddering at the raven's body temperature.  
Leo smiled and closed his eyes slowly, feeling comfort and warmth against the beige-haired teen's body. He fiendishly slipped his hands under Elliot's coat and clutched at the older boy's jumper he wore underneath.  
"Ah-! W-what are you doing..?!" Elliot yelped and felt his cheeks redden furiously.  
"Don't flatter yourself," Leo hummed and buried his head further against the other's chest, "I'm just warming myself up." He stated simply.  
Elliot gulped and stayed frozen for a moment, he was beginning to lose his balance as the younger boy continued to lean against him, and eventually they both fell to the cold floor.  
Leo chuckled evilly as he peered down through his messy hair at Elliot, who was now pinned beneath him.  
"Perfect," The raven hummed and laid himself on the blushing boy, "This is much comfier." He declared and closed his eyes again.  
Elliot was once again shocked at the younger boy. He knew this was a fiendish game and that he was being teased, but he had emotions and feelings too! And this was getting too much for him to handle.  
He decided he wasn't going to let Leo have his own way and he quickly -but carefully- rolled himself over, while holding Leo closely, and pinned the dark-haired boy to the cold wooden floor instead.  
Leo was startled at first, but he smiled widely after a moment and blew the hair from his face, "I was comfortable you know.." He mumbled quietly and shifted on the floor.  
Elliot gulped and tried to think of a good excuse as to why he had pinned the younger boy down, "Well, you seem to freeze easily. I figured that if I was on top, I could shield you from the cold." He blurted in what he thought was going to be a nervous jumble, but he actually sounded pretty confident.  
Leo raised an eyebrow, "Really? Protect me, huh?" He shuddered from the cold again but didn't show it, "Trying to be my knight in shining armour?" He teased playfully, feeling smug when he saw Elliot's cheeks go red.  
"No!" The older boy snapped furiously, losing his temper all too soon. He felt Leo shiver from beneath him, and he carefully laid against the smaller boy, desperate not to hurt him.  
"Heh… I have to admit though," Leo began and peered up through his thick glasses, "You are pretty good as a shield."  
"Be quiet.." Elliot mumbled and leaned on his elbows to hold himself above the other. He tilted his head slightly and a frown crossed his face, "You should take those off. Metal just gets colder in this temperature, your face'll freeze otherwise." He stated in an annoyed tone.  
This time, Leo blushed.  
"I… Ugh…" The younger boy began but couldn't seem to find the right words.  
Elliot just rolled his eyes and removed the ridiculous glasses from Leo's head himself. He was quick about it, expecting some kind of reaction from the other. Which he got.  
"No! Elliot give them back!" Leo whined and tried to sit up to snatch his glasses back.  
Elliot pressed himself against Leo to keep him pinned down, "Stop complaining. You look loads better without them anyway." He laughed.  
Leo shivered again, but this time it wasn't the cold. He looked away quickly, feeling a deep blush cross his cheeks.  
Elliot stopped teasing and he slowly put the glasses in his pocket, "Hey, I'll give 'em back when we go back insid-" He stopped short when he caught a glimpse of Leo's eyes.  
The younger boy couldn't keep them hidden any longer. His hair was flailing in all directions and his glasses were the only other thing concealing them, now they were gone. And he couldn't bring his hands up to hide them because they were being pressed into the floor by Elliot's weight.  
The beige-haired teen slowly leaned closer towards Leo's face to see the unique eyes. He didn't think about personal space or how close they were now. He just wanted to see those beautiful eyes clearer.  
Suddenly, the door of the cabin opened and everyone stared at Elliot and Leo with wide eyes and hanging jaws.  
Being caught laying on top of each other with your faces inches apart wasn't exactly the best time to be interrupted.  
Slowly, Oz reached out and shut the door again.  
Elliot couldn't help but burst into laughter, as did Leo. When their laughter had died down, Elliot spoke up;  
"Apparently, some of us have to share rooms."  
Leo smirked, "Perfect." He hummed.  
Elliot grinned devilishly and he pulled Leo's glasses out from his pocket, "Here." He said and gently put them back on the younger boy's face.  
"Thank you." The raven mumbled and blushed again.  
Elliot nodded and started to lift himself off of the younger boy.  
"Elliot?" Leo began.  
"Yeah?"  
"My lips are cold now…"


End file.
